Amazing Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Lame title. Anyway, it's what happens when you ask me 'What about an alternate ending to Not So Awesome Blossom' It's pretty good, I think. It's a oneshot but I might continue later. MOJOSSOM. In other words, Mojo/Blossom!


Amazing Love

**Hello! Woot! Mojossom! An alternate ending to 'Not So Awesome Blossom'**

**I worked super duper hard, so I hope everyone likes it! :D And btw... I couldn't think of a better title. *cries***

**I don't own PPG.**

"The decision is yours!" Mojo yelled, his finger hanging over the button threateningly.

"...I have no choice..." Blossom whispered, nearly choking on her words. She looked to Mojo fearfully, ignoring the cries of despair from her family.

"Mojo... I have a deal for you..." she said, and Mojo squinted suspiciously, ready to press the button if she decided to try anything.

"If you let my sisters... And the professor go..." her breath hitched, but she continued.

"I will be your servant for life"

Bubbles gasped in fear, the professor's eyes went wide and he let out an 'mmph!' of shock. Buttercup just froze, staring at her soon to be former leader with widened eyes.

"Really? You will be my servant forever?" even Mojo was stunned, his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Y-Yes... But you can't use me to take over the planet! I'll do anything else you ask, though" Blossom stated, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek at the thought of leaving her family forever. Mojo stared at her with a calculating look, before smiling evilly.

"Alright"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mojo allowed Blossom to take her sisters and the professor back home, though warning her that if she was gone too long, he would come looking for her.

The entire flight home her family tried to convince her not to do it, to not live with Mojo. Not to obey his every whim.

But she knew she had to. She had made a promise, and he'd said he would come and drag her back anyway, so she couldn't very well stay home.

She flew back to the observatory, fear gripping her more and more as the structure came closer and closer.

Finally, she went and landed in front of the door, shakily knocking just as her feet touched the ground. Her heart pounded when his voice called from inside, premitting her entrance.

She slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. She spotted Mojo sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper.

"Blossom. I see you have kept your promise" he observed. Blossom gulped.

"Y-yes..."

He placed the newspaper on his lap, and motioned for her to come sit next to him. She did, though cautiously.

"Now, Blossom... You should know some things. First, do not worry about being harmed. I will not touch you, in other words you are perfectly safe. I will not hurt you. Second, you are not allowed to use your powers, other than flying, but only when absolutely necessary" he shifted at this point, their hands were nearly touching. She found her face becoming warm, and quickly looked down to her shoes to hide it.

"And finally... I will tell you something. Something important, on your eighteenth birthday. I cannot tell you now, firstly because you are too young and would not understand. And secondly... I want to make sure it's... accurate" he averted his gaze, and she slowly looked up.

"...Okay"

"Now... Your bedroom is this way"

He got up, and she followed suit, and went after him, down the large hallway. She kept her eyes to the back of Mojo's head, shaking like a leaf.

Finally, he stopped at a door, and opened it. He allowed her in.

The room was simple. The bed was ordinary, with a pink comforter and a white pillow. There was a large bookshelf to the right of the doorway, and a small television placed so she could watch it in her bed.

"Dinner is in half an hour" Mojo stated, and closed the door, leaving her behind.

It took her a moment, but she realized that she had thought Mojo would make her cook. Not that she could, after all she was only five...

Maybe he was going to wait a while before making her do the usual slave work, like cooking?

But then... What would he make her do?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was five months after Blossom's fifteenth birthday before she finally got the courage to ask.

"M-Mojo?"

The monkey glanced up from his model ships, staring at the fifteen year old girl in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"...You haven't made me do much of anything in the past ten years. I mean, I've gone to the grocery store but... I can't think of anything else you've forced me to do" she said, silently worrying as she rubbed her forearm.

"...I do not wish to make you do much else. Which is to say that I cannot think of any reasons for me to be making you do anything else. You said I cannot use you to take over the world, so I have no other uses" he explained.

She stared at him, and he stared back. Finally, she uttered the question that she knew he was waiting for.

"Then why did you want me to be your servant?"

Mojo was silent. Seconds turned to minutes, and Blossom could have sworn that those minutes became hours. Not one of them moved.

Suddenly, Mojo turned back to his ships, and whispered,

"You will find out on your eighteenth birthday"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Blossom awoke on her eighteenth birthday to the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen.

She blinked as she remembered that Mojo had something to tell her today. She rushed as quickly as possible to get ready, and raced into the dining room as fast as possible without using superspeed.

Mojo placed the food in front of her wordlessly. She noticed that his aura seemed... Unsure, maybe even nervous. She slowly ate her food, and did not mention anything of whatever he had to tell her.

"Blossom"

She looked up. He was fiddling with his fork, his food untouched for the past fifteen minutes.

"What is it?" she asked, though she had a hunch.

"About what I need to tell you..." his voice was shaky, but he pressed on.

"...I love you"

Silence. Dead silence.

The silence stretched for... Blossom didn't even know. It could have even been months, but she knew that was illogical.

She was shocked. Her worst enemy, the one who tried to destroy her on a weekly basis, the one who was supposed to hate her the most...

"You can't be serious" she whispered, staring at her food, barely noticing the teardrop splash onto her plate.

"I can and am" Mojo seemed as though he prepared for rejection already.

But... Was she even going to reject him?

Blossom thought back. Back to when Mojo had first tricked her. When she thought he was going to actually help the town...

She felt something. She knew it, but after all that had happened... She constantly denied that the feeling was ever there.

But did it even leave?

She was shaking at this point, and when she looked across the table, she could see that he was trembling as well. He was staring at anything but her, gripping the tablecloth, trying his hardest not to cry.

She silently stood from her chair, and crossed over to his seat.

Wordlessly, she grabbed his chin, forcing him to turn his head to her, and she claimed her lips with his.

It took a few moments of shock before he finally kissed back, slowly beginning to stand up so he could wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the few millimeters of space they had. She happily allowed him access as he traced his tongue on her lips.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, resting their foreheads together.

He stared at her. Her large, pink eyes. Her long, red hair that was still kept in a bow all these years. Her lips, bright red from their kiss.

He could hardly believe he had waited so long for a confession.


End file.
